The Measure of a Hanyou
by Cataluna
Summary: Kagome would do anything to keep herself from flunking Life Art, even enlist the help of a certain hanyou...


This little one-shot was inspired a few recent drawings of mine http :// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 4583939/  (slight nudity) and the perverted comments of a few authors. *coughs*NandaNiamh*coughs*

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

The Measure of a Hanyou

By Cataluna

The sketch pad hit the wall with a dull thud, followed by the rhythmic clattering of charcoal pencils as they rolled across her hardwood floor. Her temper cooled quickly when she remembered it would fracture the lead - the last thing she wanted was another visit to the art store.  With an exasperated groan, Kagome stormed across the room and grabbed – almost clawed – each item off the floor before setting them on her desk.  

_My life is over!_

Actually it was her high school career that was over (well about to be).  She dropped sharply to her bed, the mattress creaking loudly beneath her weight.  _Then I'll be forced to work at WacDonald for the rest of my life… if they'll hire me.  _One class.  One class she had neglected in favor of other subjects while she slipped back and forth into the past was about to ruin her.  And she never thought it would be something as trivial as an art class.  

Knowing that the impatient hanyou would be barging into her school at any second, she had hastily filled out her schedule without much consideration, mainly copying down what her friends were planning to take since they had had the same classes for as long as she could remember.  She hadn't realized she had sighed up for Life Art until the first day of class.  

A fairly good artist, she hadn't been worried about it – thinking it would be her one easy break in her chaotic life -- and the elective quickly became last on her list of priority as exams from her more difficult courses occupied her time.  But Life Art turned out to be the one class where actual attendance was required... if only she had known that from the start.  

When she had received a notice in the mail and discovered that she was about to flunk the class, she had tearfully begged her teacher for an extension, promising her a book full of sketches by the end of the week.  Fruits, animals, hands, and feet, she had no problem with, but the final assignment, the one that could determine her grade in the course was supposed to be of a live model - a live **_nude_** model.  

Hojo was kind enough to be the model for her beginning assignments but never would she want to ask him for anything more.  Her teacher had given her the number of the guy they were supposed to be drawing.  The only problem was that he wasn't about to get naked for a few bucks, and definitely not for free.  Tears stung her eyes again as she dwelled on her dilemma.  Where in the world could she get a guy who was willing to pose for her for free?  

As if to answer her question, her window opened and in came the hanyou she was beginning to blame for all her trouble in the first place.  

"Yo, ready to go?" he had the nerve to ask as she lay there glaring and on the verge of a breakdown.

It wasn't exactly fair to blame him since she was also at fault, but it felt better when the weight wasn't all on herself.  Plus, she wasn't in the mood to be nice and mature and she most certainly wasn't in the mood for another argument.  Hoping that he would go away and leave her alone, she answered with a firm "no" before rolling over so that she was facing the white of her wall.

"No?" Inuyasha repeated and her bed creaked once more as he sat down beside her.  "What do you mean no?  You promised that you're coming back today, bitch."

_Oh he just had to use that word!_ She fumed silently and turned over once more.  Grabbing a fistful of his hair and ignoring the surprised yelp that followed, she pulled him down until they were at eye level.  "I am not going back with you today," she venomously forced each word from between her teeth, "I am not going back _period_ until I'm done with my assignment."

"Now wait-"

"If I don't finish this assignment, I can't graduate."  

"Who cares-?"

"**I do!**" Kagome nearly screamed.  "Inuyasha, I swear if I flunk, I'll spend the rest of my uneducated life sitting you until your back breaks."  

He gulped audibly, his ears flattering against his skull as he took a few steps back away from the bed.  Seeing that she had finally gotten through to him, she released the puppy and went back to dwelling on her own misery.

"Damn woman, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I have to find a naked guy and draw him," she replied flatly, her words muffled by her pillow.

Her voice would not have been heard had it not been for his sensitive hearing.  "The fuck?"

All the blood seemed to have rushed straight to her face at that moment.  "I said, I need to find a naked guy and draw him or I can't graduate."

"No fucking way."  His eyes flashing with a dangerous glint as jealousy took hold of him.  "I'm not going to let you see other guys naked."

"Well you don't have a choice.  And until I find my naked guy, I'm not going back."

Kagome could literally see the wheels in his head turning as he quietly considered what she had just said.  "So," he began, his arms folded tight across his chest, "All you need is a naked man, then you can stop whining about your assignment."

Wondering where Inuyasha was going with this, she changed her position so that that she was sitting at the edge of the bed, her legs kicking slightly.  "Yes…" 

He was silent for a second before shrugging with indifference, "I'll do it."  Not a word passed her lips as he began to shrug out of his haori.  She greedily watched as his shirts quickly pooled around his feet, leaving him bare-chested.  It wasn't until he had reached for the ties on his pants that she snapped out of this daze he had put her in.  "W-wait wait!"  He paused slightly before continuing.  "Now wait a minute!  What do you think you're doing?"

He froze and looked at her.  "Getting ready for your painting.  You need me naked, right?"

"But you can't!"

"Why not?   I'm a man.  You've seen me naked before, and I've seen you," he said, his reasoning so natural that she almost agreed before pulling herself out of it.

"Those were accidents!  Well, at least I hope they were," Kagome added with a deadly glare to his direction and received an innocent tilt of his head in response.  "You can't just take off your clothes here like it's nothing."

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked again.  "The sooner we do this, the sooner you can come back with me."

He was right.  Plus, she couldn't possibly afford a professional model.  She gave him a once glance-over, her eyes subconsciously lingering on his bare chest and that beautifully sculpted stomach of his.  

Inuyasha was willing, attractive… and very much male.  

Best of all, he was free.  

And like he had said before, he had seen her naked on more than one occasions so it was time for her share, time for her to ogle at his goods.  '_Yes yes, this is fair enough' _she convinced herself as she finally nodded in agreement, her cheeks burning with bright embarrassment.  Wordlessly, she crossed the room to retrieve the sketch pad and her favorite sketching pencil, careful not to accidentally brush past him.  

Oh he surely didn't have any problems with nudity.  He had rid himself of his clothes as soon as her back was turned towards him.  Now he was casually standing in front of her with a pile of clothes tossed carelessly to the side.  The only thing left on him was his sword.  '_How symbolic…'_ she gulped.  The air in the room was suddenly too thick for her to breathe and she felt that her shirt collar was too tight around her neck.  She tugged at the constricting neckline, wishing she had worn something more comfortable as she resisted the urge to lower her gaze.  

"What ya want me to do?" Inuyasha asked, seemingly pleased with turning her face into the color of a tomato.  He was so satisfied with her reaction that he didn't even protest when she asked him to remove his precious Tetsusaiga.

Clearing her dry throat, she sat down on her chair, almost missing the seat.  It took her a few more tries before she was finally composed.  "Just act natural…" she commanded, her words so soft that she had to repeat herself, "Just act natural… do what you usually do."

The position he had chosen was one she could never forget.  He sat on his hunches with his palms positioned on the floor between his thighs so that his arms perfectly framed his-

"Not that one!" she protested loudly, her hands shot up to cover her oh-so-innocent eyes.

But her eyes weren't shielded enough for her to see him standing quickly as though her words had physically stung him.  His demeanor, his entire posture immediately tensed into his defensive mode.  "What?  That's what I usually do.  That's natural!"

"Something else!" she cried.  "Anything but that!"

"Fine!" he growled.

The next few positions weren't much better than the first.  Inuyasha seemed to make every pose seem sexual and scandalous, entirely inappropriate to be seen by her classmates and teacher.  Finally they decided that he would simply lean against the door with his arms folded against his chest, at least until she could capture a quick sketch of him.  For the next fifteen minutes or so, she worked swiftly, outlining the lines on his body and occasionally shading in the parts the light could not reach.  

He was really the perfect model – still as a statue – and would probably have stayed like that for the rest of the day if she had wanted him to.  One part of him was omitted as she filled in the details for the rest of his body - the part she couldn't look at without blushing like an embarrassed young thing.  

Oh how she wished she could turn it in this way.  If only…

But knowing her luck, her teacher would probably end up asking why she had chosen to use her Ken doll as her model instead of a real man.  Then her life really would be over.  Drawing a deep breath, Kagome silently counted to three before forcing her eyes into his lower region.  _'It's just a body part, nothing but tissue and skin.  It's not like he's the only one who has it,'_ she convinced herself.  Soon, the artist in her took over and it became another shape with various lines and shadows, no longer the intimidating part of the male anatomy.  _See, it wasn't so bad… Just a little more shading then I'll be done-_  

It twitched.

She blinked, and then blinked again, harder that time so that her vision became blank for a moment, desperately hoping it was a mistake.  _Did it just… did it get bigger…?_  Confusion clearly marking her face, she studied her sketch then back at-

It twitched again and there was no mistakening that it had grown.

"Eeep!  Pervert!" Kagome screamed, nearly falling out of her chair.  She reached for the nearest object she could find and threw it at him.  He dodged the trash can and it caused a loud bang against her door, but was not so lucky when she threw her pillow into his face.  His head slammed back against door before the rest of him slid down onto the floor.  

Her breath came out short and fast as she contemplated how many sits she should give him, her knuckles turning white and bloodless.  The only thing keeping her from sitting him was the fact that she didn't hate him enough to get rid of his ability to father children.

"Well what do you expect when you're staring at me like that?" Inuyasha yelled back, rubbing at the back of his head.

"I was trying to draw it."

Inuyasha pouted, he actually pouted.  "That's not what it looked like."

"You can't possibly try to accuse me of being the pervert when you were the one who couldn't wait to take off your clothes."

"Feh!"

"Y-you you!" she stammered.

Repositioning himself in front of the door, "You want to finish this or what?"

"Feh!" she spat back, not realizing she had just used his favorite word out of frustration until he arched his brow at her.   "Not a word, Inuyasha," she warned darkly as she picked up her pencil again, ignoring the infuriating smirk on his face.

The room was completely silent as she finalized each detail, increasing the contrast between light and shadow while carefully maneuvering her hand to prevent smudging.  At last, it was finished, and she gazed at her work in amazement.  It was nothing short of a masterpiece, if she could say so herself.

Her hanyou was beautiful, and she'd managed to capture him perfectly, from each shining strand of his long, flowing hair to his strong bone structure.  Not to mention she had nailed each muscular curve of his body.  

"Can I see it?" came his voice as he moved from the door.

Wordlessly, she turned her sketch pad around and held it high for him to see.

Inuyasha took one quick look at it and declared, "It's not big enough."

Her face, if possible, became even redder than before.  "It'll look out of proportion if I don't 'shorten' it.  Plus, my teacher would think I'm a pervert…" Kagome added under her breath.

"Why?" he asked, his sensitive ears hadn't missed a word.

"_Because!_"

Patiently, Inuyasha waited for her answer as his ears twitched cutely; the expression on his face was of absolute curiosity.  He continued to stare until she couldn't take it anymore.  _Damn him and his puppy look!  He's out to make my life miserable!_  "Because… because they're usually not _that_ size," she mumbled, taking sudden interest at the lines on her floor.  _Please let him be satisfied with this, please let him stop asking these damn embarrassing questions!  _His silence gave her a sense of security and she stole a glance at his face.

Inuyasha seemed contemplative, and then to her absolute horror, his lips lifted into an arrogant smirk as he stood there before her, dangling proudly.  "You mean the human males are the ones who are out of proportion," he came to a quick conclusion.  The look on her face and the catch of her breath confirmed his theory.  A surge of hanyou pride swept through him, and he stood prouder and straighter than before.  He had always thought of himself as inadequate – a freak – compared to the humans, but now this… this had proved otherwise.  "How in the hell are they able to satisfy their mates with _this_?" he emphasized the last word by stretching his thumb and index finger to indicate a length.  

Burying her face in the palm of her hands, "**_Oh.  My.  Gods_.**  I am not having this conversation with you.  We are so not talking about this… this has to be some kind of nightmare." 

"Why?"  His cute, puppy ears drooped slightly as insecurity resurfaced. "You think I'm some kind of freak?  You prefer the size of that Hobo?"

_'Oh kill me now,' _she silently begged to whoever that was listening._  Why won't a youkai attack and eat me right now? _Most guys would have dropped this topic by now and considered it a battle won, but Inuyasha was definitely not "most guys."  If she didn't give the correct response, she would risk damaging his already fragile self-image.  The only thing left to do was to "stroke" his ego.  Who knew that taking a sketching class would lead to so much trouble?

"You're fine," she mumbled.

"You can't even stand to look at it," he shot back hotly.

With a loud groan that was close to a frustrated scream, she tore her hands away from her face and forced herself to stare at his not-so-little hanyou.  "I like you," she declared as she met him bravely in the eyes.  "I like all of you.  I don't care about Hobo- I mean Hojo's size."  

The slow spreading grin on his face told her that was the right response, but the evil glint in his eyes told her that she was in a whole heap of trouble.  "So you don't mind my size?" he asked with the slyness of a fox- better yet, a weasel, "So you prefer mine over the other human males?"

"Yes yes YES!"  She stood and poked him hard with her finger, her embarrassment replaced with her famous temper, "There!  You're happy now?"

Judging by the reaction from his lower region, he was.

That was until she changed her mind about giving him the chance to father children.

~The End?


End file.
